Sharing content among electronic documents controlled by multiple users or among multiple locations in a single document is a challenge for both users and software systems to perform efficiently. Some previous workarounds required each controlling user to find and insert specific content, pulling it into their personal electronic document, or for each user to manually enter the data—introducing the possibility of transcription errors or omissions. For example, a presenter at a conference might tell audience members of an important finding, which audience members incorporate into their notes via individual screen shots, photographs of the content, text entry, or the like, which requires the presence and participation of the audience members. Other previous workarounds required multiple documents to be used; pushing new documents out to selected users for use or incorporation at the user's discretion. For example, a coworker sharing a new letterhead template may place it on a document management server, allowing others to pull the new document, email the new document to others, or access the others' file systems and replace an old document with the new. These workarounds are time consuming, error prone, and often rely on the recipients taking action, and leave senders desirous of systems and methods that can reliably and quickly push content from senders without relying on interaction with the recipient.